


Rest and Peace

by DryzleSS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on the DeeperDown Comic by Zeragii, Friendship, Missing Scene, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryzleSS/pseuds/DryzleSS
Summary: Missing Scene from Zeragii's Undertale fan comic "DeeperDown"."Sans released a contented sigh, body lax against a makeshift recliner of grass and eye sockets closed as he soaked in the sunlight. He felt at ease, at peace, and while he knew it might be fleeting he let it sink deep within his soul. He let it sooth and swell, healing hurts of the past while hope, a small but present hope, insisted that maybe he would not get hurt again."





	Rest and Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeragii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeragii/gifts).



> Another one! Yep. I'm kinda hooked.   
> Read Zeragii's comic here:  
> http://gettingdeeperdownwithundertale.blogspot.com/p/deeperdown.html  
> And here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/zeragii/gallery/59842505/DeeperDown-Undertale-Comic

 

  Sans released a contented sigh, body lax against a makeshift recliner of grass and eye sockets closed as he soaked in the sunlight. He felt at ease, at peace, and while he knew it might be fleeting he let it sink deep within his soul. He let it sooth and swell, healing hurts of the past while hope, a small but present hope, insisted that maybe he would not get hurt again.

  
  He had found this particularly pleasant resting place earlier that afternoon, a crop of tall, yellow grass just outside the monster encampment. It was coarse, stickily to most, and with his thick blue coat as extra padding it was as comfortable as any proper mattress. The spot was close enough to still be in sight of the milling population of the monster encampment, but far enough that Sans wouldn't be awoken by concerned or curious passerbys every five minutes. If anyone did stop be, Sans never turned them away, chatting amiably while lying on his back, hands folded over his chest and eye sockets closed.

  
  The surface's warmth was unlike anything they had ever had underground. It was a physical presence, an almost concrete object that trickled down in sunny beams from the sky. It was soothing, and real, and Sans found himself curling up like a cat whenever and wherever he could to enjoy it. It lessened his aches, and strengthened his soul.  
Sleep was a relative term for the small skeleton. He never drifted so far off as to not be aware of his surroundings, either out of habit or a still lingering paranoia. At the slightest sound, one socket would crack open, taking in the world around him before closing, satisfied, when it was proven the coast was clear.

  
  For a being without ears, Sans had uncanny hearing.

  
  But today...

  
  "...Sans?"

  
  He wasn't perfect. When exhaustion tugged at him, he made mistakes. He slipped. He fell asleep, and was lost to it, rending his hearing useless to the deep, but gentle footsteps that had been slowly approaching.

  
  The skeleton's sockets snapped open as he jolted up into a sit; the fastest movement he had made in quite a while. A thrill of fear rattled through him, his breath hitching and sockets opening wide as he frantically took in the area around him, disoriented...only to see a rather startled Toriel standing a few feet away from him. Her eyes were wide, matching his own expression, and they sat and stood there like that in silence for several, long moments.

  
  The ex-queen frowned in worry at his violent reaction. Blinking down at the smaller monster. He looked so spooked, his usual laid back manner momentarily lost. It worried her.

  
  "My friend...are you quite alright?"

  
  Sans blinked, steadying himself as he regained his breath and then allowed his usual grin to slide into place. He forced the tension in his bones to relax, instantly the very picture of calm.

  
  "heh. sorry, there, tori. guess i really drifted off there for a minute...you, uh... _rattled_ me."

  
  Toriel smiled warmly, even though Sans could still detect just a bit of concern still lingering in her tone. "It is alright, my friend, you were _bone_ to be lazy, I suppose," she chuckled easily. An apology slipped from her, kind and gentle; understanding. "I am sorry that I startled you so. Someone informed me that you were out here, resting, and I wanted to ask something of you if it is not too much trouble."

  
  Sans straightened, his smile growing, ready and waiting to do whatever he could for the friend that had given him so much. "anything, t. what'chya need?"

  
  "The representative, Mr. Tensom, is sure to arrive any moment from the city..."

  
  Toriel paused as Sans frowned. It was no secret that Sans didn't think much of Ebott's 'snobby highmen and governmental racists', as Sans had so delicately phrased a few days before. He thought the humans were dragging their feet, baiting them to an end where monsters were sure to be cheated out of any good deals on the surface at all. Toriel was worried her friend might be right.

  
  Regardless of Sans's obvious distaste for the subject, Toriel continued.

 

  "Frisk will be needed at the meeting, as always, but...I have not seen her for some time. Not since lunch. Do you perhaps know where she has gone?"

  
  Sans scratched the back of his neck, sighing before carefully making his way to his feet. He wouldn't be getting any more rest this evening he realized, and accepted it. "i think pap said something about taking the kiddo out into the forest for a while to play. don't worry, it's safe. undyne and i explored all through there, making sure it was all a-okay. frisk was feel'n kind of antsy earlier, and i think papyrus was feeling that way as well. too much of being cooped up in camp." He smiled warmly, genuinely wanting to be helpful. "if you want, i can go get them for you?"

  
  Toriel looked torn, both relieved and uncertain. "I...My friend, I would very much appreciate it if you would."

  
  "no problem. i've got a hunch they aren't too far."

  
  "It won't be too far for you...what with the...the..." She trailed off, looking sad and uncomfortable.

  
  The knowledge of the 'surface illness' was restricted to only those in the king and queen's inner circle. Even some of those determined to have been affected were being left in the dark, if their condition was not too serious. But Sans...Sans had not been so lucky.

  
  After coming to the surface, Alphys had discovered that the Barrier had been supplying boosts of magic to monsterkind for hundreds of years. With that source gone, some monsters were suffering, their health depleting enough to make them feel a bit sick. It was affecting the youngest, the oldest, and...the weakest.

  
  Sans met the last criteria without fail.

  
  He felt relatively fine, other than being a bit weak, a little dizzy, and his HP had dropped a fraction below its usual one. Alphys had warned him against using too much magic, a detail Sans had not stressed when he had informed Toriel and Asgore of his condition. He figured it was something he could control. After all, he was stronger than he looked.

  A few shortcuts wouldn't do him in, surely.

  
  Toriel finally managed to finish, realizing that Sans wasn't going to answer if she didn't press the issue. "Are you sure you are up to ding so?"

  
  Sans expression strained, his smile pulling down into a slight grimace. His gaze slid to the side, just as uncomfortable as she was. Then he stuck his hands in his pockets and stepped forward, forcing the grin back in place. He met Toriel's gaze with one of his own, eye lights filled with encouragement and reassurance.

  
  "aw, tori, you don't gotta worry about me. i can do it. i might not have the most stamina of out of most monsters here, but i'm far from a babybones. besides," he chuckled. "i know a shortcut."

  
  Toriel still seemed uncertain. "Are you sure? You feel well?"

  
  "i feel fine. i can get this done for you in a few shakes, no problem."

  
  "I do not wish to impose."

  
  "you aren't. go back to camp, i'll fetch pap and the kid." He turned to shuffle away, but Toriel caught his shoulder in a gentle hold, her paw so big it practically engulfed his upper arm completely.

  
  "Thank you, my friend."

  
  "you got it, t."

  
  With that, he disappeared in a flash of whitish blue, causing Toriel to jump back a little in surprise before her muzzle curled up in a fond smile. Sans was certainly a monster of many surprises. She wasn't sure just how he managed these mysterious 'shortcuts', but it was certainly an interesting and useful magic, especially for one so prone to being lazy.

  
  Toriel was certain Sans would find his brother and Frisk swiftly. He had never assured her of anything he did not try his hardest to fulfill.  
Reassured, she turned back toward camp, her thoughts turning to the meeting at hand.

 


End file.
